Demyan Zhuk
Demyan Oleksiy Zhuk is a Half-Blood wizard he was born March 16th in Sevastopol, Ukraine. He is the first born and the eldest son of Hryhoriy Wolodymyr Zhuk and Odarka Klavdiya Chownyk. Demyan is the elder brother to younger sister named Zoya and a younger brother named Maksym. History Hryhoriy and Odarka pre-planned the birth of Demyan. He was not an unexpected child, he was not an accident. He was a blessing they tried exceedingly hard to receive. Hryhoriy and Odarka met at EESM, Odarka was an older girl and Hryhoriy just the year below her. She was in Boyanova and he was in Vorobyov, they were a match made in heaven. At the time it didn't seem that way. Their icy interactions always ending with Odarka or Hryhoriy cursing the others name under their breath. Things changed for them over time, they warmed up to one another. They became more familiar with what made the other tick, and they steered away from things that upset one another. By Odarka's Seventh year and Hryhoriy's Sixth they were kissing in corridors, and sneaking out late at night to meet deep in the Forest where no one would see them. Even though Hryhoriy was a very, very bad influence on her, Odarka did not let her very strong feelings for him cloud her judgement. She did not give herself to him until she was ready. She was not going to give in because she loved him and he loved her, she wanted their relationship to mean more than gratifying physical desires. Odarka promised Hryhoriy she would stay with him after she graduated, finding work as a waitress near the school. Hryhoriy strayed very, very few times. He was not completely unfaithful but he was not very loyal to Odarka in his last year of school. He was lonely, and weak without her. He lead many girls on, leading them to believe he was going to be with them only to find him with another girl the moment they were away from him. Lene Pereira, Jayne Schindler, and Elly Ormonde had stories for Odarka, and blinded by love she did not believe them. Odarka and Hryhoriy welcomed their first child Demyan in March, five years after Hryhoriy left school. She was fearful that the stories the girls from his year told her were true, and she spent those five years testing his will. Odarka in her heart of hearts believed that she and Hryhoriy would be together forever. Their relationship is rocky but they have been together since they were teenagers. Demyan has been influenced by his mother and father's behavior. After so many years together they are blinded by the things that they do, but Demyan can see clearly how they challenge, and belittle one another to no end. They seem to feed off of it. Demyan despises they way that his mother seems to have his father wrapped around her little finger. He doesn't quite understand, the ability to work Hryhoriy's nerves with a facial expression took years to master. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Demyan is pale, he has brown/blonde hair and wide set blue eyes. He has large ears that poke out very noticeably, and large bulbous nose to match. Demyan has very thin lips, when he presses them together, a nervous habit he has, they are almost non existent. Personality Demyan has a bad attitude and dislikes most people, it all comes back to being neglected by his mother. He had his father's love and the admiration of his two younger siblings which was never enough for him. He has become very slightly misogynistic, he has a very unhealthy lack of respect for women which has not extended to his younger sister who he sees as another brother. Demyan can be very arrogant and condescending, he is usually this way, if he isn't there may be a problem. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM